She Was There All Along
by Tijhor
Summary: Jordan, a typical 21 year old has a not so typical life. His father left and his mother died later of illness, leaving him on his own with his Lucario Rhea. He constantly worries about girls and wonders why none seem to pay attention to him. Little does he realize, one has been there all along. Rated M for future lemons and other stuff. HumanXLucario, and possibly other pairings.


**NOTICE: FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE ALREADY READ THE PREVIOUS VERSION, YOU SHOULD RE-READ THESE CHAPTERS AS I WILL BE MODIFYING A LOT OF THINGS**

* * *

 **This Story is entirely fictional, and I do not own the Pokémon Franchise in any form.**

 **Jordan was a typical 21-year-old guy. He was plain, average, and ordinary (In his own opinion). But in reality, he was tall and had some bulk from all the work he did helping his mom.**

 **His life however, was anything but typical. He lived on his own in a modern(ish) cottage, in the small town of Alderville. His father was useless and left when he was 6. He didn't really remember why, and he didn't really care. His mother Anna was beautiful but frail, and frequently in poor health. She had long flowing black hair with a scarlet tint to it. He had inherited his mother's hair, but his hair was wavy and kept short on the sides, and long on the top.**

 **Alderville itself started as a lumber town but became more popular as a sort of way stop for travelers and tourists on the way to Mt. Brevan. The town itself is surrounded by forested hills and the Alder River runs along one of its edges.**

 **Like most kids, he wanted to be a trainer when he turned 10. After his father left, Jordan became withdrawn and shy. He stayed in his room, and rarely interacted with others. Anna reached out to a family friend who had riolu he had found. She explained the situation and asked that he bring her the riolu on Jordan's 9th birthday. However, he explained that it was most likely an orphan and extremely skittish around anyone except him. He insisted that Anna come visit when she could so that the riolu would be familiar with her. It was a good thing she reached out long before his birthday because it took well over a month of visits for the riolu to be comfortable enough around her. When Jordan's birthday finally came, she went and got the riolu and took it back home with her. Once she got inside, she called for Jordan.**

 **Chapter 1: How We Met**

"Jordan, would you come downstairs please?" Anna shouted to him. "I have something for you."

"Don't I usually open my gifts after we eat dinner?" He answered after opening his door.

"Just come down here please"

Jordan shrugged and turned the corner to head down the stairs. He was about halfway down the stairs when he saw Anna and what was next to her. His eyes immediately darted to the pokémon. "Is that?"

"A pokémon? Yes, and it's for you."

Jordan's face lit up. "Wow! That's a riolu! Those are rare. They're very loyal and dedicated. How did you get one!?" He started to rush toward it but Anna quickly motioned for him to stop.

"Easy Jordan, she's very skittish."

"She?" Jordan questioned.

"Yes, it's a girl. Now just stay there and I will try to get her to go to you." She turned her attention to the riolu who was now hiding behind her legs. She carefully knelt by her. "It's okay, you can go to him."

"Rii!" The riolu shook her head.

Anna gently rubbed her head. "Go on now, it's okay!"

Jordan knelt and patted his legs. "Come here!"

Slowly the riolu made her way towards him. Jordan held out his hand and she stared at him for a few moments before allowing him to pet her.

"There that's all settled!" Anna exclaimed as she got up and grabbed a bag that was by her. She pulled out a food bowl, bag of food, and water bowl, handing the rest to Jordan. "Inside is a brush and a few other things of hers."

Jordan looked inside. "It's just a blanket, a brush, shampoo, and a ball."

"Well yes, that's all she really used."

"She doesn't have a bed?"

"She did at first but then she would only sleep with my friend. I think she's afraid of being alone."

"Why?"

"I think it's best you don't worry about that. Maybe later in a few years I will tell you, but for right now we should just focus on getting her settled into her new life here."

"Alright." Jordan smiled at the riolu, who still looked nervous.

"Now we just need to get her upstairs. Hmm. I'm not sure she'll be able to figure out the stairs and I'm even less confident that she'll let you pick her up."

"I think she can figure it out mom."

"Alright then let's see. You try to lead her up and I will follow with her things."

"Now watch me." He instructed to the riolu. She watched him carefully as he walked up the steps. He stopped about halfway up. "Now you try."

At first, she tried lifting her legs like Jordan did. It was a bit of a stretch for her, but not too awkward. She cautiously stepped up slowly onto the first step and then the next. Once she felt comfortable, she continued to Jordan.

"Wow! Great Job riolu!" Jordan praised, petting her.

"Would you look at that! She's quite smart." Anna stated.

"Of course, why wouldn't she be?"

Jordan led her up into his room. Anna followed and set the bag down.

"I'll be back downstairs if you need me. You should probably try to give her a bath sometime."

"What? How do I do that?"

"You're smart, I'm sure you can figure it out."

Jordan sighed as she walked away closing his door behind her. The riolu remained next to him but looked around curiously.

"Go ahead" He encouraged.

The first thing she noticed was the dresser against the wall to the right of the door. She moved the handles with her paws. Jordan who was setting her things on his bed, went over to her.

"If you pull on them, they open." He demonstrated, opening one and closing it. She did the same with the drawer next to it.

"Rii?" She looked at the clothing inside curiously, which happened to be Jordan's underwear and socks.

"Those are clothes, like these." He pulled on his shirt and pants.

She then noticed the tv and gaming console that rested on the dresser. It was small. Big enough for games, but obviously the one downstairs was better for actual tv.

"Those are fun. But It would be better if I showed you while I explained it. There is a lot to it, so I will explain it later."

She looked at his closet which had more clothes and then found his laundry basket and scrunched her nose.

"Yeah sorry, clothes get smelly after you wear them."

She looked around a bit more before jumping on his bed next to him, grabbing her blanket.

"Oh, are you tired? I can leave and let you sleep." Jordan said as he started to get up.

"Rii!" She grabbed his hand.

"Oh, that's right! You don't like sleeping alone. Okay I will be right back, just let me tell my mom."

She whined softly as he got up.

"Mom, she's tired so I am going to stay in here with her while she sleeps." Jordan called after opening the door.

"Okay."

Jordan closed the door and turned off the light. The riolu jumped slightly as she still wasn't used to how lights could turn off and on suddenly. He climbed into bed and laid on his back. She laid down on top of him resting her head on his shoulder, with her blanket covering her. Jordan watched her fall asleep before he did as well.

A few hours later he woke up and saw that she was sitting on the floor, tossing her ball in the air and catching it.

"I guess I needed more sleep than you." He admitted while yawning.

Shortly afterward Anna called them down for dinner. The Riolu was much more nervous going down the stairs. After almost missing a step, Jordan insisted on carrying her down. After they ate and Anna brought out Jordan's cake, she instructed Jordan to fill up the food and water dish. After Jordan set them down by her, she cupped some water into her paws and lapped it up. She did this several times, then stared at her food.

"It's the same as you had before." Anna assured.

She picked one up, sniffed it, and then nibbled on it. Once she confirmed it was in fact the same, she began to shovel them into her mouth."

"Woah easy there!" Jordan exclaimed, taking the bowl away. "Eat slowly and don't eat too much."

She whined as he set the bowl back down.

After they finished the cake, and Jordan decided she had eaten enough food, he helped his mom clean up.

"You should try to bathe her now. Don't forget you still need to as well."

"I know." He headed up toward his bedroom, grabbed new clothes and the shampoo, and went into the bathroom. The riolu followed him closely. He pointed out everything to her. He explained the closet, the towels, and the various things inside. He explained the sink, turned it off and on. He held the riolu up so she could try it. He noted he'd have to get her a stool or something. He pointed to the tub shower and then acted like he was washing himself so she would understand. She nodded at him.

"Wait so can you understand what I am saying?"

Again she nodded at him.

"Really!? All of it?"

She shook her head no.

"Wait, you don't understand?"

She sighed and looked at him. She shook her head yes and then shook her head no.

"Oh! You understand some things but not all of them."

She smiled and nodded. She pointed at the sink and shower and nodded yes at each. Then she noticed the toilet and pointed at it, shaking her head no.

"Oh.. Uhh.." Jordan wasn't sure how to explain that. "That's where you go to uh.. relieve yourself."

Her eyes widened and she pointed at her crotch.

"Yes that."

She then squatted like she needed to go the other one.

"That too."

She stood back up and pointed at the toilet.

"Rii!"

"Oh you need to go?"

She nodded at him and started to squirm.

"Here let me help you." He lifted her up and set her on the toilet.

"Rii?" She just stared at him.

"You just go ahead and go."

She nodded and Jordan heard a couple splashes along with a brief spurt of urine.

"Guess you had to go both."

She started to get off the toilet, but Jordan stopped her. "Wait! You have to wipe yourself too."

He grabbed some toilet paper and motioned for her to grab some as well. Then he pointed to his crotch. She nodded and then pressed it against her crotch and held it there.

"Err, not quite what I meant. Okay let go of that and get off."

She dropped it into the toilet and hopped off. Jordan grabbed some toilet paper.

"Hold still." He instructed as started to reach down toward her crotch. Her eyes widened and she pushed his hand away with one paw, covering herself with the other.

"It's alright, I am just showing you what you do."

She stared at him before slowly removing her paw.

"First you do this. Uh.." Jordan had to move some of her fur a bit before he clearly see her slit. He had never seen one before except for diagrams when he was given "The talk." "You just wipe it like this to make sure it's clean, then discard it. Now you do it."

She grabbed a piece of toilet paper, wiped her slit, then discarded it.

"Good."

"Now when you go the other one… you know.. when you poop, you want to make sure there's nothing stuck there after you go. So wipe there too. But you don't wipe there and your crotch at the same time. Always do it separately. Understand?"

She nodded and grabbed more toilet paper. She lifted her tail a bit and wiped her rear a few times. Then Jordan showed her how to flush the toilet.

"Now we will have to wait a bit. Meanwhile I will get things ready." He took off his shirt and then noticed she was staring at him. He rubbed her head. "I have to shower too, so I figured we'd just both shower."

He stared at her for a few moments.

"Rii?"

"I was thinking that you need a name."

She smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Lucy?"

She shook her head.

"Uhh… Ria..no.. Amber… no.. Suzie… Ria.. Hmm. Ria.. Rhea… Oh! What about Rhea?"

"Rii!" She barked happily.

"Rhea it is then!"

Jordan undid his pants and pulled them and his underwear down and off. Rhea looked at his exposed crotch and member, watching the dangling object curiously. She watched it bounce around as he went to grab the towels and washcloths, and again as he bent over to switch the facet over to the shower head. She giggled at it. He stood up and faced her.

"What's so funny?"

She pointed at his crotch and then at her own.

Jordan blushed slightly. "Oh uh, well I am a guy, so we have this." He grabbed his shaft and moved it around. "You're a girl so you have something different. But yea, it just kind of dangles there."

She continued to stare at it.

"Alright that's enough looking for you! You're going in first." He picked her up and put her in.

Rhea reached out and felt the water and quickly withdrew her paw.

"Hmm?" Jordan reached out and felt it himself. "Oh too hot, sorry." He adjusted the water and Rhea felt it again and nodded. Jordan stepped in and she moved over to the opposite end of the tub.

"You've washed yourself before I assume. Bathed in a lake or whatever?"

She nodded at him.

"But you haven't used this before." He grabbed the bottle of shampoo. "We use our own shampoo to wash our hair, but we use soap to wash our bodies. The bar of soap probably won't work all that great for you, which is why we have this pokémon shampoo. I am going to wash you just so you can see what to do. Is that okay?"

She nodded again.

"First I need to grab the shower head and wet you down. If you don't like water in your eyes, close them. I would close them anyway just in case dirt falls in them or something."

After she closed her eyes, Jordan thoroughly wet her down with the shower head, periodically having her turn to get all sides. He then hung the shower head back up.

"Okay use this to rub your eyes if you need to." Jordan grabbed one of the towels and put it by her hands. She grabbed it, rubbed her eyes, and gave it back to Jordan to hang up.

"Now I am going to show you how to use the shampoo. There are multiple ways you can do this. You can wet your hands and pour the shampoo on them to lather them. You can put it on a washcloth and use that, or you can pour some on yourself and rub it in. I was going to use washcloths, but I think I will actually wash you with my hands so I can make sure I get any dirt out. When you think you can do it yourself, you can try each method and decide for yourself what you want to do. Or you can just have me wash you if you want and tell me which one you prefer."

Jordan wet his hands and grabbed the shampoo, pouring a bit in his hands.

"Okay watch." He rubbed his hands together to get them lathered. "Okay close your eyes again."

Once she did, Jordan rubbed and massaged the soap on her ears and head, making sure to get any buried dirt. He then carefully washed her face. Once he was satisfied, he rinsed her off.

"You can open your eyes now."

She smiled slightly as she opened them and looked at him.

"Felt good didn't it?"

"Rii!" She barked happily.

"Now I need to wash the rest of you." Jordan continued by washing her arms, then her chest, her back, her legs, and lastly, her tail (Which Jordan found out she didn't really like).

"Now I need to wash your rear and your privates. I know it might be a bit embarrassing for you, but we need to make sure you are clean there too."

She looked at him nervously before nodding.

"How do I do this… Hmm." He thought for a few moments. "Okay, turn around and bend over just a little bit."

She complied and then raised her tail up.

"I was just gonna say to do that."

"Alright, let's get this over with." He lathered his hands and rubbed her rear and her crack. He felt her squirm a bit, but she didn't whine or try to move away. He thoroughly rinsed off his hands afterward, then grabbed the showerhead and rinsed her rear.

"Now face me again. Last place to wash. I'll try not to spend too much time there, because I am sure it is very uncomfortable for you. But like I said, if you feel like you understand what to do, then you can wash yourself. Or I will wash you and then you can do those areas yourself. Whatever you want." He lathered up his hands again. "Just hold still."

He knelt down and rubbed the fur around her slit with his right hand before gently rubbing her slit itself. However, he felt a little bump at the top, and thinking it was something that was stuck there, he rubbed it.

"Rii!" She cried, quivering and reaching down to cover herself.

"What's wrong? Is it sensitive?"

She nodded at him.

"Let me see please." He requested, moving her arms away gently. He brushed the fur away so that he could see better. Rhea turned her head away in embarrassment.

"Oh, I see. It's part of your vulva." He stated, looking at her it. "Sorry I don't remember that part from what mom told me. I will rinse you off now."

Once he finished with that, he rubbed her head. "There you're all done! Now it's my turn." He wet his hair down and washed it with his shampoo, while Rhea watched him.

"Now I need to wash my body. But first.." He grinned and turned the showerhead to the side, so it was hitting the tile instead of them.

"Mom told me not to do this, but I don't care I think it's fun. I'm sure lots of people do it."

Rhea stared at him, unsure what he was doing.

He looked down at his shaft and stood still. He started to urinate as Rhea's eyes widened in surprise.

"Rii!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm supposed to go in the toilet, but I don't care! It's more fun this way." He grabbed his shaft and moved it around as he continued. "I can just rinse it down the drain, so I don't see what the big deal is."

Rhea giggled again as he finished and looked down at her own crotch.

"You're not gonna…"

Before he could even finish, she started to go as well, watching her stream curiously.

He laughed. "Just because I do something doesn't always mean you have to as well."

"Rii!" She protested.

"Fine whatever. But if you try to tattle to mom on me, I am gonna say I have no idea what you are talking about."

Once they had both finished, and Jordan was sure he rinsed the rub, he grabbed the soap.

"Rii! Rii!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

She pointed at the soap and reached out for it.

"Why do you want the soap?"

She pointed at him. "Rii!"

"Err, you want to wash me?" Jordan asked, scratching his head.

She nodded.

"Hmm. Well alright, I guess. But let me get it on a washcloth. I think it will be easier for you to grasp that."

She smiled and grabbed the washcloth after he lathered it with soap. She washed him like he washed her until just his rear and genitals were left.

"I'll get the rest."

"Rii!" She protested again.

"You really want to wash those too?"

She nodded.

"Fine, I guess it's only fair. But I don't really like using washcloths on those areas. I usually use my hands."

Rhea dropped the washcloth and nodded again.

"Ill rub the soap on your paws for you" He said, making her hold out her paws. He lathered them and put the soap back. "Just wash the front. You're basically all cleaned up and you don't need to be touching my rear. I'll rinse it off myself. Besides I can tell you're just curious about my parts, aren't you?"

Her eyes widened and she nodded shyly.

"Ha! I knew it. I guess I will tell you what they are called, since you probably don't know. This is called a penis." He pointed to his shaft. "Some people say shaft or dick."

Rhea pointed beneath his shaft.

"That my scrotum. But people usually just call them balls."

She reached out and started to rub them. She lifted his shaft and let it fall back down, before continuing to move it around.

"Okay, you don't need to play with it. Just wash it." He said somewhat awkwardly. The situation was awkward, but it also felt pretty good. Once she was finished, he rinsed himself and her paws off.

Now that they were finished with their shower, he turned the water off. He dried Rhea the best he could before lifting her out of the tub and setting her down outside. He dried himself and then dried up the tub before stepping out and getting dressed.

He put the clothes and such in his laundry basket and then headed downstairs carrying Rhea.

"How'd everything go?" Anna asked.

"Fine. It was kind of weird washing her rear and privates though. There was this nob thing; I thought it was dirt or something, so I rubbed it and it made her squirm around."

"Well uh.." Anna started. "That's her clitoris. They're sensitive, very sensitive. Did I not mention that before?"

Jordan shrugged. "Not that I remember."

Anna sighed, realizing she would probably have to explain some more things later.

"You two should probably get to bed now."

"Alright. Goodnight mom." He said, hugging her. Rhea copied him and tried to hug her legs.

"Aww." Anna said. She reached down and rubbed between her ears. "Goodnight to you too."

"Oh, I almost forgot. I named her Rhea." Jordan exclaimed.

"What a lovely name. Goodnight then Rhea." Anna said, smiling at her.

"Rii!" She barked happily.

Jordan headed back up to his room with Rhea following him. He laid down on his stomach and Rhea huddled on top of the blankets next to him.

 **As the years passed, Rhea and Jordan became inseparable. Jordan opened back up, and Rhea followed him everywhere. He had almost no privacy. She quickly learned to do a lot of things herself. Anna got her a stool that she could easily carry to access anything she couldn't reach and another one for the things in the bathroom. She did however continue to insist on bathing with Jordan until he started puberty, then he told her that she had to bathe alone. She could tell he was starting to look different in appearance but didn't really understand why they couldn't bathe together. Eventually Jordan explained all the details of puberty and why it would be a bit more awkward for them to bathe together. Rhea continued to protest of course, but she eventually accepted it. Jordan hung out with other guys his age, which was great because he didn't really make friends before. However, Anna noticed he didn't really talk to girls much. Jordan said he was too shy to and didn't really know what to do.**

 **Rhea learned moves on her own. She learned force palm after not being able to help move somewhat heavier objects. The added power allowed her to essentially push them around. She also learned quick attack, which she modified to help her complete chores faster. Despite their appearance, she could move the digits on her paws quite nimbly, allowing her to grasp things despite lacking thumbs.**

 **She helped Jordan take care of Anna, who's health started deteriorating even more. Doctors had no idea why, other than something was wrong with her immune system. Shortly after Jordan turned 19, Anna died, leaving him alone with Rhea. People around the town pitched in to help pay off his house, so that he wouldn't have to worry about it. His grandparents and his uncle both send him some money monthly to help with expenses. But he makes money on his own helping people around town.**

 **However, an important change happened when he arrived home from the hospital after his mother died.**

Jordan rushed inside and kicked off shoes, Rhea rushed to great him

"Rii Rii!" She said excitedly.

"Not now Rhea." he said, ignoring her. He rushed up to his room with Rhea following him. He plopped on his bed and started crying.

"Rii?" Rhea said worriedly, tapping his leg.

"WHAT?" Jordan shouted. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?! …. he stopped, and then said quietly. "She's dead Rhea, she's...dead." he started to cry uncontrollably, his body shaking. "Why me! Why? I don't understand.."

Rhea began to whimper and cry. She then walked up to him and pressed her right paw against his heart. Jordan stopped and looked at her.

"Rii!" She shouted. She began to glow, until she was enveloped in light. She grew taller, her arms and legs lengthened. Jordan had to shield his eyes, because the light had become too bright. When the light faded, Jordan slowly opened his eyes and was now staring at a lucario.

"Rhea!" Jordan said shocked. He looked at her. She looked strong and powerful. Her figure was mature and feminine. She had an athletic build, medium-large breasts (with nipples), which were draped by fur around her neck and collar. Overall, she had a nice, slim, hourglass shape. She was kneeling, her eyes closed, her paw still on his heart.

"Rhea!" Jordan said again. Rhea's feelers began to vibrate as she opened her eyes.

 _{Jordan!}_ She hugged him. _{I am so sorry master}_

"Wait Rhea. Is that you?" Jordan said surprised. " I can hear you, In my head."

 _{Finally!}_ she exclaimed _{You can finally hear me master!}_

"Rhea, you evolved! You're a freaking lucario now! Look at you!" Jordan exclaimed, crying now more out of joy, as he grasped her shoulders and looked at her.

She stood up and looked at herself, she looked over her new figure. She looked at her breasts and poked them, then turned around and noticed her rather prominent ass. _Dang, I'm cute,_ she thought

"Uh.. Rhea" Jordan said, getting somewhat uncomfortable watching her look at her ass.

 _{Oh sorry master}_ she said blushing.

"You evolved Rhea.." Jordan repeated.

 _{Yes master. I wanted so badly for you to be able to understand me. I wanted to help you, I wanted you to hear me. Finally I got tired, I tried to focus and connect to you, so that I could connect our auras. That's why I put my hand on your heart. I guess my determination caused me to evolve}_ She giggled at the last part _{I look great, and strong!}_

"Rhea.."

 _{Yes?}_

"Please don't call me master. I don't control you, nor do I own you. Well I guess I do, but you get the point. We are partners, we are friends, and equals. Please call me Jordan." he said calmly.

 _{I understand Jordan, thank you.}_

"But uh, where are your spikes? You're supposed to have one on each paw and one on your chest, and...Holy shit! You have thumbs now!" Jordan exclaimed, noticing her paws had become hands.

 _{Oh wow! I do! Yay!}_ She said, examining them. _{But that is weird that they aren't spikes. They look the same as when I was a riolu.}_

"Interesting." Jordan said.

 **Back to present time. Jordan is laying on his bed, staring at his phone. Rhea, who was somewhere below, was now coming up the stairs to his room. His door was open.**

 _Damn it,_ He thought. _Why can't I ever get any matches. I don't understand. I'm good looking and stuff, why don't girls like me?_

 _{Knock knock!}_ Rhea exclaimed, startling Jordan, causing him to drop his phone. _{Ahha! Looking at Ember again? C'mon Jordan, you know that app is for hookups, you deserve better than that!}_

"I know Rhea." he said, somewhat embarrassed. "Besides, not _everyone_ on there is looking for hookups."

 _{I know}_ she sat down next to him _{But please be patient, the right one will find you. Just get off of that silly app.}_

"I know... I know. But it just isn't fair. Don't I deserve to have someone, after all I have been through?"

 _{Yes, of course you do.}_ She said, somewhat sadly

"Something wrong Rhea?" Jordan asked.

 _{Oh.. no..no it's nothing}_ she said quickly while getting up to walk out. _{You should get off that bed and go do something}_

"Like what?"

 _{I dunno.}_ she said from down the hall.

"That was so helpful Rhea." Jordan said sarcastically.

Rhea sighed as she walked down the steps, _If only he knew he already had someone.._ she thought to herself.

 **Firstly her name is pronounced Ray-ya, for those who might not be sure.**

 **I gave her hands because it made things easier for the story down the road. She is bipedal, so in my opinion, she is human-like.**

 **I didn't really want to go into much detail regarding Jordan's parents, I wanted to save that as something Jordan discusses later on with Rhea.**

 **Like a lot of other users (it seems) I decided that Rhea would not have the "baggy pants" that most lucario have.**

 **There is a reason why Rhea's spikes are rounded and "shield" shaped. That will be revealed later on. But feel free to message me if you think you know what it will be :P Just don't comment it and spoil it for everyone else.**

 **Also thoughts are plain Italics**

 **When Rhea (or other Pokemon) speak, these are bracketed Italics.**

 **Overall suggestions and things you would like to see in the story are always welcome! I would love to hear feedback!**

 **For those of you who have read the previous version, you have probably already noticed a few big changes, most notably how Rhea was acquired. That will be elaborated on later.**

 **Perhaps the biggest conundrum I am having right now is how much technology to implement in the story. I said he has a cellphone and there are tvs and games. But the problem is: cars. In the games and such, trainers walk to places, which if there are cars, seems kinda silly. I am trying to figure out how to make it so that they walk on their journey and still have things like roads, cars, and planes. I am not really sure how to go about that yet, so any suggestions there will be appreciated as well.**

 **As far as when the other chapters will be re-published, that really just depends on when I feel like working on them. Like before I will let you all know if will be taking a break. If I do, it shouldn't be as long as the last one was. I have the entire story saved, so I am deleting the old chapters.**


End file.
